


Toybox Time

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia was too tired for this, and she was dating the energizer bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toybox Time

Lydia was exhausted. She was so done with supernatural creatures attacking them- who even knew werebears were a thing? Certainly not the bestiary, and they were not as cute or cuddly as the rhyming name suggested. Luckily no one had been permanently injured this time, and the werebear teens had been sent back to their pack up in Seattle. Lydia flopped on her bed, a nap at 9am may mess up her sleep patterns but she was exhausted, and the sunshine streaming through her window wasn’t going to stop her. Her eyes were just about to drift shut, when her girlfriend came bouncing in the room naked, and said, “Don’t even try babe, I know you’re awaaaake.”

Lydia sighed, “Of course you’re not tired, you’re _never_ tired.”

Erica chuckled, and planted herself on the bed, “Usually you’re more sated when you say that babe.”

Lydia wore a small smirk, “You’re welcome to change that… I’m just feeling lazy.”

Erica pushed her nightdress aside to kiss her bare shoulder, “Mhmm. Do you want me to fuck you?”

Lydia’s lips twitched, “No, I’d much rather watch you fuck yourself. In fact, you should go get a bottle of lube and the Share.”

Erica raised a perfect eyebrow, “And if I don’t?”

Lydia’s tone didn’t change, “Then you can get the wolfsbane flogger, but I wanted to save that for when I had an oreo cheesecake from Jordan’s in the fridge.”

Erica’s mouth watered, and she hopped off the bed, scourging around their toy box for the double ended dildo and lube, “Let’s go with the original plan.” Lydia smirked and tossed her silk nightdress to the side- the lube might come out of it, but cum wouldn’t.

Lydia folded an arm behind her head, thinking out how to move the least, “I’m offended you even doubted me. I have half a mind to get the plain cheesecake instead.”

Erica hopped on the bed, toy and lube in hand, and a grin splitting her face, “And make yourself suffer as well? Why Lyds, you’re loosing your touch.”

"Put your mouth to better use Reyes. And _fine_ , I’ll just get both, and only allow you to eat the plain cheesecake,” Lydia said as Erica made herself comfortable between her thighs.

Erica looked up with a smirk, “That doesn’t sound like very fair aftercare _Mistress_.”

Lydia’s composure momentarily faltered as the woman’s warm mouth enclosed her labia, “Then you’ll get after-after care to deal with the emotional trauma of not getting your preferred flavor.”

Erica didn’t verbally respond to the barb, instead she nibbled on her girlfriend’s clitoral hood. Lydia let out a gasp, and her free hand clutched at the blonde’s skull, and she lifted her hips closer to the mouth. Erica shifted her head up, using teasing light licks to frustrate her. Lydia snapped ten minutes later, wet with no friction.

"Sit up, _now_ Erica. If you want any prep, you may ride my fingers,” Lydia said crisply, angling her pointer and index finger up.

Erica sat up, and arranged herself to straddle the fingers. She moved up and down slowly, a flush building on her cheeks as she felt self-conscious under Lydia’s stale gaze. Every sensation and movement was magnified, from her breasts soft jiggle, to the wetness trailing down her thigh, to her pussy clenching tightly around the two slim fingers.

Lydia smiled, “Aren’t you eager tonight? Usually it takes more for you to start humping my hand,” Lydia slipped her fingers out, and wiped the wetness on Erica’s inner thighs, “Well? Lube up my cock, and put it in.”

Erica did, and Lydia felt the wide stub fill her, and the outside come to rest against her clit. She smirked up at the werewolf, and Erica impaled herself without a word, a long sigh easing from her lips. Lydia’s hips thrust up at the pressure, and Erica’s body shook.

Lydia brought both hands behind her head, determined not to use them, and said, “Well? Ride me eager puppy.”

Erica let out a laugh, and began moving up and down the slip of pink silicone. Within moments, she found the right angle for it to hit her g-spot, and she knew the receiving stub was always nestled close to a g spot. Erica moved her hips rapidly, trying to make Lydia break her calm. Lydia smiled up at her lazily, knowing what she was doing, and didn’t let her hips jump the way they wanted to. Erica just moved faster, jostling the stub inside her, and leaned down to kiss her collarbone. Lydia felt sweat trickling down her neck, and the warm sensation behind her vulva was tugging harder.

Erica smirked down at her, slowing her hips and sitting up, “I think your sleepiness is rubbing off on me. I’m going to just go slow for a bit, mkay?”

Lydia’s eyes flashed, and a dark half smile half frown graced her lips, “Just wait until tomorrow Reyes. The longer you take, the longer I’ll be flogging you.”

Erica’s smirk didn’t falter, and she leaned close to whisper, “I’m counting on it, _Ms. Martin_.”


End file.
